This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7xc2xa7 119 and/or 365 to Patent Application Serial No. 0102368-8 filed in Sweden on Jul. 3, 2001, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a tool for changing a replaceable cutting head of a tool for chip removing machining.
A device for assembling and disassembling a tool unit for chip removing machining is previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,631. This device has a cylindrical cavity with a diameter that equals the diameter of a replaceable cutting head included in the tool unit. In the cavity, convex portions are arranged that may be received in the chip channels of the replaceable cutting head. The device may also be provided with members that prevent the cutting head from falling out of the cavity when the same is fixed therein. The device is rotated by hand when the replaceable cutting head is to be assembled and disassembled. This device only fits a replaceable cutting head having a certain diameter and also in other respects, the cavity of the device and the replaceable cutting head are complementary.
A primary aim of the present invention is to describe a tool of the kind defined in the introduction, which is exceptionally user-friendly due to the fact that the same may easily be adjusted to different diameter cutting heads with which the tool is to cooperate.
Another aim of the present invention is a tool should be structurally simple, and especially should consist of few components, and thereby also be inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another aim of the present invention is that the design of a tool should be such that it is able to apply a relatively large torque to the replaceable cutting head.
The present invention relates to a tool for rotating a replaceable cutting head of a cutter device. The tool comprises two shanks connected to one another. Each shank includes first and second parts oriented transversely relative to one another. The first part of each shank includes a free end. A shoulder projects from the first part at a location which is intermediate the free end and a junction between the first and second parts. The shoulder is disposed within a corner defined by the first and second parts. The shanks are arranged with their respective shoulders generally facing one another. The first part of each shank has its free end mounted to the second part of the other shank.
Preferably the mounting permits sliding movement between the shanks to enable a distance between the shoulders to be adjusted in order to accommodate different-size cutting heads.
Preferably, each shank is of identical L-shaped configuration, and a stop element is detachably mounted to a free end of each of the second parts to prevent the shanks from becoming disconnected from one another.